Juste une fois
by Plumette05
Summary: Juste des vacances, juste un coup d'oeil, juste un fantasme, juste une soirée, juste un moment, juste James ...
1. Chapter 1

**Un couple que j'adore, voici les débuts de James et Lily à ma façon ! Toute la fiction sera centrée sur Lily.**

**Bon, je me tais, bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p>Des vacances ? Mouais … Pourquoi pas ? Mais à Poudlard je m'ennuie.<p>

J'ai de bonnes notes, une vie paisible, un petit ami gentil, un lit douillet et des profs adorables.

Une vie de rêve n'est ce pas ? Je me destine à Médicomage, ou prof, je ne sais pas.

Ma vie est simple, heureuse.

Ne vous méprenez pas ! Je ne veux pas d'une guerre, de mauvaises notes et un horrible petit ami ! Je veux juste que ça change !

J'en ai marre de cette ambiance platonique, en ce moment tout le monde est neutre et sans vie, même les Maraudeurs ne font plus rien !

Quelques bêtises de temps à autre mais j'ai bien l'impression que leurs blagues les ennuient aussi. Je n'entends plus les grands éclats de rire de Sirius quand Rogue est suspendu par les pieds, je n'entends plus les quelques reproches de Remus pour ses amis, je n'entends plus la voix de James n'arrêtant pas de me demander de sortir avec lui.

Rien n'entache mes journées comme rien ne les enjolives. Ici, on a tous perdu gout à la vie.

C'est pour cela que j'attends les vacances avec impatience pour que cela change !

Je vais retourner chez moi, retrouver mes amis et ma famille, Alice et Jenny vont beaucoup me manquer, certes.

Mais j'ai hâte.

-Ouhou ! Lily !

-Oui ?

-Tu es bien rêveuse ma chérie, souligne Alice en souriant.

Nous sommes en train de diner, il est à présent 20h30 et je picore dans mon assiette depuis 20 bonnes minutes.

Je pense.

-Oui, j'ai hâte de rentrer chez moi !

-Tu m'étonnes ! En plus tu m'as dit que Pétunia ne sera pas là !

-Non, elle est chez Vernon.

-Qui vient ?

-Mes cousins et cousines.

-Hannah, Peter, Marie et Charles Henri ?

-Tout juste, et il y a aussi Julie !

-Oh !

… No comment.

Alors que je me remets à manger, Félice atterrit pile poil à côté de mon verre de jus de citrouille.

Félice c'est ma chouette, blanche tacheté de roux.

-Doucement !

A sa patte, une lettre.

_Ma chérie, _

_Nous sommes désolés mais nous ne pourrons pas t'accueillir pour ces vacances, Pétunia nous a invité chez elle et Vernon. Je suis désolée, je t'aime._

_Maman._

Je suis dépitée, Alice s'en rend compte et prend la lettre.

-C'est dégueulasse ! s'écrie t-elle après l'avoir lu.

Ma tête entre mes mains , je soupire, c'était trop beau !

J'en rêvais tellement de cette évasion qu'elle s'est auto détruite.

Je suis profondément blessée par l'attitude de mes parents, ils n'ont pas la droit !

De rage, je plante mon couteau dans ma viande et m'en vais dans ma chambre.

Je dois rester ici, dans Poudlard, et il y aura encore moins d'élèves, donc question ambiance …

Je me jette sur mon lit, appréhendant déjà ces jours d'ennuis.

Alice part, Jenny part, il y a Mike qui reste, mon copain.

Cette idée aurait du me réjouir, mais en aucun cas …

Le lendemain, Alice part avec Jenny en France, elles sont sœurs et accessoirement mes meilleures amies.

Je les accompagne à la gare où elles s'en vont pour trois semaines.

Je les serre dans mes bras, pour un gros câlin qui ressemble plutôt à un adieu.

-Vous m'écrirez les filles !

-Bien entendu Lily !

Et elles disparaissent dans le train.

Je retourne à Poudlard à pieds, déjà triste.

Arrivée, je coure directement à la bibliothèque.

En période de vacances, il est normalement impossible de lire tranquillement. Néanmoins je prends un livre et m'assieds.

Aucun bruit. Personne.

D'habitude, cette idée d'être seule avec tant de livre m'aurait réjouie ! Mais à présent je me sens encore plus seule.

-Salut Lily !

Mike arrive et m'embrasse. Un frisson de plaisir me traverse le corps et je me sens tout de suite mieux.

-Alice m'a raconté, dit il en s'asseyant en face de moi, c'est dégueulasse ma Lily !

En disant cela il fronce les sourcils d'un air très sérieux.

-Merci Mike, d'être là

-Pour toi Lily, je ferais tout …

Cette déclaration me fait chaud au cœur.

Nous restons à la bibliothèque un bon moment, jusqu'à l'heure du déjeuné.

-Tu viens Lila ? me demande Mike

-J'arrive

C'est mon nouveau surnom, depuis que les parents de Alice et Jenny aient envoyé un livre de botanique française à leurs filles.

Je referme mon gros livre et le suis dans la Grande Salle.

Tous les élèves présents sont attablés.

Chez les Gryffondor : Julia, Peter, Mathew, June et Eve.

Chez les Poufsouffles : Ludovic, Will, Serena, Angie et Kevin

Chez les Serdaigles : Martha, Jean, David, Laurène, Emilia et Pénélope

Chez les Serpentards : Geoffrey, Mica et Stacy

Je m'assieds à côté de June. Mike me suit.

Nous attendons que le repas vienne, mais personne ne parle ou ne bouge. Rien ne se passe.

J'entends un grand fracas et je tourne la tête.

Les portes de la Grande Salle viennent d'être ouvertes et apparaissent, James, Sirius et Remus à la suite, c'est comme dans un film au ralenti.

Les Maraudeurs, James, Sirius et Remus, Peter s'est séparé du groupe deux ans auparavant, du jour au lendemain il n'était plus avec eux.

Ce n'est pas plus mal, celui là me faisait flipper avec ses petits airs de vicieux.

-James et Sirius sont là ! souffle Julia à Eve.

Elles se font un sourire complice.

Les deux maraudeurs en question s'asseyent en face d'elles.

Remus prend place aux côtés de June et celle-ci se décale vers moi.

Elle rougit et se tourne vers moi.

Quand je croise son regard je lui souris.

Après manger je décide d'aller me promener dans le grand parc.

Mais après quelques pas je me rends compte que de se balader seule c'est très ennuyeux, enfin surtout sans Alice et Jenny.

Je m'assieds contre un arbre et m'adosse à son tronc.

Je pousse un soupire de bien être quand la brise légère me caresse le visage. Avec cette chaleur, un peu de fraicheur est la bien venue.

-Oh ! désolée !

J'ouvre les yeux et je vois June, la fille-qui-rougit, prête à s'en aller.

-Attends !

Elle se tourne vers moi.

-Oui ?

-Ca ne me dérange pas que tu sois là, tu peux t'asseoir avec moi si tu veux, à moins que tu ne veuilles être seule !

-Non, bien sûr

Elle se place en face de moi.

Pendant de longues minutes nous ne nous parlons pas, se contentant juste de la présence de l'une de l'autre.

Mais elle brise le silence.

-Je sais que tu t'appelles Lily Evans, mais je n'en sais pas plus !

Je lui rends le sourire qu'elle m'adresse.

-Eh bien … je viens d'une famille moldue, mon père s'appelle

John et ma mère Elizabeth, j'ai 16 ans et je suis assez douée en cours !

-Je n'ai jamais entendue que Lily Evans était « assez douée »…

Je lui lance un regard interrogateur. Elle poursuit.

-J'ai surtout entendu dire qu'elle était « excellente »

Je rougis modestement.

-C'est vrai que je suis excellente …

June éclate de rire.

-C'est bien de l'avouer, je dois dire que je ne peux pas en dire autant

-Pourquoi ? je demande

-J'ai frôlé le redoublement quand j'ai faillis rater mes B.U.S.E

-Ouch !

Elle me sourit gentiment.

-J'ai pris ! Ma famille est de « sang pur »

Elle mime des guillemets.

-Et tous deux étaient d'excellents élèves et moi … pas du tout !

-On a pas tous le feeling avec les cours …

-Ouais j'avoue !

Je ris à mon tour. June est une fille charmante et sa compagnie me plait.

-Je ne sais pas grand-chose sur toi June, tu peux m'en dire plus ?

-June Parker, j'ai 16 ans et mes parents sont Jules et Georgia Parker, ma mère est médicomage et mon père est juge au Ministère de la magie.

-Moi mes parents sont médecins cardiologues …

-Et c'est quoi ?

Je lui explique leur métier en détails, elle m'écoute avec attention.

-Ouah ! Ils doivent être super intelligents alors !

-Ouais c'est vrai …

Nous discutons de tout et de rien durant le reste de l'après midi.

J'apprends qu'elle aime beaucoup lire et que l'étude des moldus l'intéresse beaucoup, elle adore le Quidditch mais serait incapable de monter sur un balai pour faire ces figures. June est une fille très simple et ne se maquille presque pas, il faut dire qu'elle n'en n'a pas besoin, elle est châtain très clair, elle a des yeux en amandes, marrons et une peau assez mate.

Quand vient l'heure du diner, nous nous rendons ensemble au château.

Je retrouve Mike dans la Grande Salle, seul.

Je l'embrasse et m'assieds à côté de lui.

-Lily ! Mais où étais tu passée ? Je t'ai cherchée pendant deux heures !

-Désolée Mike, j'étais avec June.

-Qui ?

June se présente.

Mike me surprend, il la regarde de haut et lui lance un froid « enchanté ».

Je lui donne une tape sur le bras et il se force à sourire.

Nous mangeons notre repas en silence, parfois June et moi nous nous lançons des regards mais rien de plus.

Le lendemain, après une bonne nuit de sommeil, je suis réveillée par des cris stridents.

J'émerge de mon sommeil et me précipite dans le couloir.

Mica, l' élève de Serpentard est suspendu par les pieds dans les airs.

En dessous, Sirius et sa baguette le guident.

A voir le Maraudeur reprendre vie, je n'ai presque pas envie de l'arrêter.

-Sirius ! Repose le !

-Ta gueule la sang de bourbe, je peux me débrouiller sans toi, crache le Serpentard

-Eh mec ! Je suis une sang de bourbe, mais moi au moins je crie pas comme une gonzesse !

Tous ceux autour de nous ricanent, même ses deux amis.

-Et puis … si j'étais toi, je m'habillerais autrement …

Je change sa robe de sorcier contre un déshabillé rouge en dentelle.

Il crie.

Comme une fille.

Les rires redoublent.

-Et puis …

Je lance un _aguamenti_ sur sa tête et l'eau glacé se répand sous sa dentelle et elle devient transparente.

-C'est bien ce que je pensais, dis-je en louchant sur son entrejambe.

Sur ces derniers mots, je tourne les talons et retourne dans ma chambre de préfète en chef.

* * *

><p><strong>Alors ? <strong>

**N'oubliez pas les commentaires constructifs :p **


	2. Chapter 2

**Merci aux deux miss qui m'ont envoyé leurs commentaires très encourageants, je vous mets la suite demandée ! Bonne lecture j'espère !**

* * *

><p>Alors que je me remets sous les couvertures, on frappe à la porte.<p>

-C'est June

-Entre

Elle s'exécute et je l'invite à s'asseoir sur mon lit.

-Tu étais sensationnelle Lily ! Vraiment !

-Merci June.

-Dis moi Lily, tu voudrais bien venir me voir cette après midi, je vais apprendre à jouer au Quidditch !

-Mais c'est super ! Qui est ton professeur ?

-James …

Je la regarde, interdite. James Potter.

-Il y a un truc qui ne va pas ?

-Non non, je viendrai …

Elle me remercie et part se préparer.

James Potter … cela fait tellement longtemps qu'il ne m'a pas demandé de sortir avec lui !

J'ai bien peur qu'il ait chopé quelque chose… non non mais c'est inquiétant !

Je me lève et me prépare.

Quand il est l'heure, je pousse un profond soupir et m'en vais au terrain.

June est en tenue avec James, je m'assieds sur les gradins.

Il lui explique les techniques, les parades, les mouvements, le jeu. Je n'entends pas très bien ce qu'ils disent mais June à l'air fascinée.

Après quelques minutes il amène trois balais et Sirius vient les rejoindre.

James et lui montent sur le balai et June hésite un peu.

Mais elle se remet bien vite et se positionne à califourchon.

-Tu vois June, le balai t'appartient mais il te guide, ne sois pas trop dure avec lui …

June prends ses aises dans les airs.

Je la vois, le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, elle monte et descends, fend le vent avec une agilité sans pareil.

Je me tourne vers James et Sirius, le premier regarde mon amie avec un sourire bienveillant, légèrement fier. Et le second me regarde et me fait un clin d'œil.

La leçon se termine une heure plus tard et June redescend. Pleine de transpiration, et toute essoufflée.

-Ouah ! c'est trop bien !

-Je m'en doute, tu as l'air très heureuse !

Et c'est vrai. June rayonne.

Elle va à la douche et moi j'attends dans les vestiaires.

De l'autre côté du mur, j'entends la douche des garçons.

Puis des murmures.

Je colle mon oreille contre les carreaux frais et j'arrive à entendre quelques mots.

« … stratégie … June ... balai… cabrioles…Lily…match…trop bonne…conneries…ta gueule Sirius ! »

Je me décroche du mur en entendant June entrer dans les vestiaires.

Elle porte une serviette autour d'elle.

-Ca fait du bien ! dis Lily, ça te dérange si je me change devant toi ?

-Bien sûr que non June, si toi ça ne t'embête pas …

Elle rit et laisse tomber sa serviette.

Sa nudité ne me trouble pas, au contraire elle nous rapproche. Nous rions pendant qu'elle s'habille.

Je vais tuer June, je vais tuer June …

Cela fait à présent 3 jours que June prend des cours avec James, elle progresse très vite et James m'attire de plus en plus.

Oups.

Je l'ai dis.

Il est gentil avec elle, très gentil.

Et moi, je l'envie. Il ne la drague pas, il l'aide, la positionne, l'encourage.

Avant, James me tapait sur les nerfs en me fournissant trop d'attention, maintenant, il me manque.

Alors, aujourd'hui, June m'a convaincu d'essayer le Quidditch. Mais j'ai dis oui seulement pour être avec James … ! Je deviens pathétique !

-Alors Lily ! Sortie de la bibliothèque !

-Très drôle Black, bon, on se bouge ? J'ai pas la nuit !

-Tout doux Lily-jolie me lance James, on va d'abord s'étirer un peu…

Il me lance un regard provocateur. Je le retrouve !

Non non Lily ! Calme toi !

-Très bien … alors

Il nous montre l'exemple et June et moi exécutons.

Il passe derrière moi, pose ses mains sur les miennes et les écartes un peu.

Puis, il passe ses mains sur mes hanches.

-Potter … je siffle

-Du calme Tigresse, je te positionne !

Il dit cela avec un petit rire et déplace mon bassin vers la droite.

-Parfait …

Mon cœur bat très fort. Je me tourne vers lui et il me fait un clin d'œil.

-Hé ! Potter !

Je me tourne vers les gradins et vois Mike, furieux.

-Qui t'as autorisé à toucher à ma copine !

-Eh mec saoule pas ok ? C'est pas parce que toi t'es frustré que personne n'a le droit de poser la main sur elle !

-Ferme ta gueule Potter !

-Bon oh les garçons ! Ca va là ? Je veux bosser moi !

C'était June, légèrement énervée.

-Ju-ju a raison les gars, intervient Sirus

-Et toi ne m'appelle pas « Ju-ju »

Je soupire et enfin l'entrainement continue.

-Alors Lil's tu montes sur le balai, voilà, à califourchon …

Je me positionne et les mains de James se retrouvent encore sur moi.

-Tu vas t'élever lentement dans les airs, surtout ne panique pas je …

-Oh non ! Oh ça bouge ! Je vais m'envoler ! NON NON NON !

Je redescends très rapidement.

-Très bien, fait James, on va recommencer, et cette fois ci, tu restes accrochées.

-Je vais m'envoler ! NON NON NON !

Et je descends.

James soupire et sourit.

-Très bien, aux grands maux les grands remèdes !

Il s'assied derrière moi et met ses mains dans le creux de mes reins.

-Potter … tes mains !

-C'est pour te tenir Evans, il faut bien que tu t'envoles non ?

Je grommelle dans ma barbe.

Et juste avant que l'on ne s'élève dans les airs, j'entends Mike crier :

-POTTER ! Je vais te faire la peau !

James ne lui prête pas attention et nous décollons.

J'agrippe le balai avec mes deux mains.

James ne me tient plus.

-James ! Tes mains !

Il les remet immédiatement sur mon ventre et m'attire à lui.

Des idées pas très catholiques se bousculent dans mon esprit.

Sa bouche contre mon oreille il me chuchote :

-Du calme Lily, tu vas juste t'envoler un peu, n'essaie pas de regarder, ressens …

Je me concentre sur les battements de mon cœur, sur la sensation que me procure ses doigts sur moi, le vent frai sur mon visage.

-C'est bien Lily, monte un peu.

J'incline le balai vers le haut et je sens qu'on monte.

Un nœud se fait dans mon estomac mais je l'ignore, je continue à monter encore et encore.

Puis enfin, je nous stabilise et je continue droit devant moi.

Cette sensation dans les airs est merveilleuse.

Je fais des ronds et on redescend.

-Vrai ! Lily n'est pas faite pour le Quidditch mais pour la balade à balai ! dit Sirius en riant

Je lui tire la langue.

Avec June, nous allons à la douche.

Le jet d'eau froide me fait immédiatement du bien.

-Aaaaaah …

-Mmmmmh …

Nous rions.

-Tu as vu Lily, ce n'était pas une mauvaise idée !

-Tu as raison, mais disons que je suis plus faite pour la « balade » comme a dit Sirius

-C'est vrai, alors tu viendras faire de la balade à balai plus souvent ?

-Bien sûr !

Je sors de la douche avant June et je vais m'habiller.

-J'ai oublié mon sac sur les gradins ! Je vais le chercher ! je lui crie

Elle me lance un « d'accord » bien fort et je m'aventure dans les couloirs menant aux gradins.

Je passe devant le vestiaire des garçons et j'entends les douches couler.

Un p'tit coup d'œil ?

* * *

><p><strong>Nous arrivons à "Juste un coup d'oeil" ! Enfin !<strong>

**Notre Lily change ?**

**Reviews ? :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Avant toute chose, permettez moi de m'excuser, j'ai mis beaucoup de temps à publier ce chapitre... Désolée :$ Mais ! (il y a toujours un mais :p) je ne vais ai pas oublié ! Alors voici la suite promise :D**

**Ensuite (je blablate...) merci pour vos commentaires les filles ! Ca fait toujours plaisir ! **

**Eclair-Noir : Effectivement tu es la première a avoir posté un commentaire (même deux !) et je voudrais t'en remercier ! Merci merci merci !**

**EwilanGil'Sayan : Merci :p Contente que ça te plaise ! Alors le nombre de chapitres ... j'en ai aucune idée ! :o je n'ai même pas fini de l'écrire ! J'espère au moins en faire 10-15 peut être moins... c'est aléatoire, si tu veux je peux essayer de calculer, mais je suis assez irrégulière :$ je vais néanmoins regarder pour toi :p (réponse dans l'épisode prochain !) **

**Kitkat : SI ! tu peux le dire :p merci pour ton commentaire ! :D**

**Mary McCaty : Eh bien voilà la suite ! j'espère qu'elle te plaira ! :D**

**Et voilààà ! Bonne lecture ! 3**

* * *

><p>Non non non ! Lily Evans calme toi !<p>

Je me presse vers l'extérieur.

En revenant, je repasse devant la pièce tant convoitée …

L'eau ne coule plus… ils sont forcément habillés ! J'ai le droit de voir James et Sirius habillés quand même !

Non mais oh !

Je me penche pour voir à travers le trou de la serrure. Pff trop petit.

-_Agrantio Invisibilis_ !

Le trou de la serrure s'agrandit. Mon champs de vision est bien plus vaste mais je n'aperçois personne. Sont ils sortis ?

Mais le corps musclé de James se monopolise devant moi.

…

Oh. Mon. Dieu.

Vêtu simplement d'une serviette, négligemment accrochée à la taille, des goutes coulent le long de son torse … musclé, très musclé !… et si je glisse mon regard le long de son torse, que je passe sur les abdos très visibles, je tombe sur le début de son aine.

Oh. Mon. Dieu !

A-t-on le droit d'être aussi sexy ?

Oui ?

Non ?

Sirius passe à côté de lui et je peux constater que celui-ci n'est vraiment pas mal non plus.

Par contre lui ne préserve pas un tant soit peu de pudeur.

Et je comprends pourquoi ses conquêtes sont tellement heureuses … il est … bien gâté !

A cette pensée je rougis, et je me surprends à imaginer quelle taille celle de James a …

LILY !

Je me recule brusquement.

Rouge de confusion, je cours dans mon vestiaire.

J'y retrouve June, totalement habillée, elle se sèche les cheveux avec une serviette blanche.

La même que celle de James …

Si il faisait la même chose ? Il n'aurait plus rien pour se cacher …

LILY !

-Je … j'ai rendez vous avec Mike !

Et je m'enfui en courant.

Olala !

Bon ce qui est bien c'est que je ne mens pas.

Mike m'attends dans le parc.

Je le rejoins et quand je me penche pour l'embrasser, il m'agrippe la mâchoire et entre sa langue dans ma bouche.

Je m'étouffe presque mais je ne bouge pas.

Quand enfin il me relâche, je lui lance un regard interrogateur.

-C'était quoi ce truc avec Potter ? crache t-il

Ah, c'est pour ça …

Potter ? James ? …

-Heu … du Quidditch ?

-Je n'appelle pas ça du Quidditch mais tu tripotage en règle !

-Mike ! Tu dis n'importe quoi !

-Et ses mains ?

-Bon sang Mike ! J'ai peur de m'envoler, il m'aide ! Tu peux comprendre que ça me rassure !

-Pas venant de Potter … non

Potter, James, serviette …

Ca devient lassant à la fin … ma perversité qui se pointe très souvent aujourd'hui.

-Putain Mike !

-Ne jure pas Lila ! Potter te fait des avances depuis la seconde année et là il te touche et ça ne te fait rien ?

Si, ça me fait trop de choses…

-Mais oui ! Mike, on a 16 ans ! C'est dépassé ces histoires de gamins, James me voit comme une amie …

-James ? Tu l'appelles James ?

Je soupire profondément.

-Très bien, quand tu seras calmé, tu me feras signe…

-Lila attends !

Je me retourne.

-Je … je suis désolé, mais je suis tellement jaloux … ça me fait tellement mal !

A sa tête, je remarque qu'il est sincère.

Je lui souris et l'embrasse.

-Ce n'est rien Mike …

-Tu me jures que ce n'est qu'un ami

-Promis !

Il me sourit et se penche pour me voler un nouveau baiser.

Je me surprends à penser à James.

Je sursaute.

-Qu'est ce qui a Lila ?

-Heu rien rien …

Je suis troublée.

Il recolle ses lèvres aux miennes et James apparait.

Je me force à changer d'idée mais elle persiste.

Et puis finalement je me laisse aller et laisse mon subconscient s'éclater tout seul.

Je remarque que d'embrasser Mike en pensant à James est très agréable, même si ça aurait été mieux si il était là …. Oups

Après quelques minutes, Mike et moi sommes allongés sur l'herbe et il me caresse lentement le dos, on s'embrasse, se picore, il me fait des bisous dans le cou et je frissonne.

Il passe ses mains sous mon t-shirt et caresse mon sein au dessus de mon soutien-gorge.

-Lily… tu as déjà fais l'amour ?

-Non …

Il me sourit et m'embrasse amoureusement.

Ses mains continuent leurs caresses et se font plus pressantes, je me sens de moins en moins à l'aise et me raidis.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Lily, je ne te force à rien …

-Merci Mike.

Qu'il me comprenne me fait chaud au cœur.

Néanmoins, il continue.

Je me dégage et lui lance un petit sourire.

-June m'attend …

Il grommelle et se lève.

Sans m'aider à en faire de même, il attend, devant moi.

Quand j'arrive enfin dans Poudlard, je croise James, Sirius et Remus.

-Salut Lily me lance ce dernier

-Bonjour Remus !

-Dis Lily, commence James, ça te dis de te joindre à notre petite fête ce soir ? June y va …

-Bah ouais pourquoi pas !

-C'est à 19h dans la Salle Commune.

-J'y serais.

Et je pars dans ma chambre.

19h arrive très rapidement, je suis habillée d'un haut bleu et d'un jean serré. J'ai laissé mes cheveux libres et je suis légèrement maquillée.

June, elle, c'est plus compliqué. Elle a attaché ses cheveux châtains en chignon lâche et s'est vêtue d'une robe blanche.

Mais elle se trouve affreuse.

-June ! Tu es magnifique ! Arrête

-Mais non ! Regarde mon gros cul ! Et regarde moi ces cheveux ! Je suis horrible !

-June, ton cul est parfait, et tes cheveux aussi !

-Mais …

-Non ! On y va, on va être en retard !

Elle souffle mais elle me suit.

Nous arrivons dans la Salle Commune et sommes accueillies par une forte musique.

Tous les Gryffondor sont là. Julia, Peter, Eve, Mattew, Mike et les Maraudeurs.

James est a tomber !

Il s'approche de moi et dépose un baiser sur ma joue.

J'ai des papillons dans l'estomac.

Je capte son parfum, à l'odeur légèrement boisée, fraiche.

Sirius vient à son tour.

-Lil's ! Tu es parfaite !

-Merci Sirius

-Ouah Juune !

-Commence pas Black ! renchérit elle

-Tu es magnifique … dit Remus, doucement

June rougit.

-Heu … merci Remus !

-Ouais bon on va se calmer là … toutes ses hormones dans l'air ! s'écrie Sirius

-C'est toi qui dit ça ? je lui demande

-Bon toi, tu te tais parce que …

Je ne lui laisse pas le temps de finir sa phrase en lui balançant mon coude dans ses côtes.

-Doucement Lily-jolie ! Je rigolais ! A moins que …

Je lui lance un regard noir.

A ce moment là, Mike arrive derrière moi et embrasse mon cou.

Je surprends le regard profond de James qui me scrute sans pudeur.

Je rougis.

Je baisse les yeux vers le bas de son ventre et repense à la serviette blanche …

De nouveau je fantasme.

* * *

><p><strong>Un nouveau visage pour Lily ? <strong>

**Vos commentaires ? (constructifs of course !) j'accepte bien sûr la critique =O !**

**Bisous à vous !**


End file.
